clubpenguinlaseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caso 29 Otaku
Sun on Maxzinger is case #29 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Tokyo, Japan. It stands as the first case in the region of Far Orient. Case Background Chief Zhou welcomes back the player after last seeing the team in Insular Asia. She congratulates the team for his excellent work in Oceania, thanking them again for helping her at Insular Asia plus reveals that Lin Lin got admitted as a technology student in a very exclusive college. Thanking God, she said that things could never been better, but she also tells the team that she is aware of what Chief Dourne did back in Oceania and she tells the player that they needed to discuss that serious matter later. However, she tells to the team that a big parade was happening at downtown and she wanted them to check it up. The parade was held for "Maxzinger Toys" release, an action figures trademark of robotic heroes, recently created in Tokyo. A gigantic robot of a "Maxzinger" appeared in the carnival in a carriage, surprising everyone...However in the most unexpected second, the big robot exploded revealing a dead body inside. The Maxzinger Toys CEO, Hayato Iwata, was shocked after revealing to the team that the victim was actually, Misaki Kenji, his movie advisor. Iwata told to the team that Maxzinger toys already had more than 10 versions and toy specials and he was already producing the movie for the Maxzinger heroes, so, Misaki was advising him with the movie and choosing the actors. The team investigated Nakano Broadway, where a cosplay convention was taking place. In there, they restored a movie poster, revealing that the main role of the Maxzinger movie was already given to Hirominjuneauh Clarky, Tokyo's most popular actress. Clarky was at a wild party, getting drunk when in the team interrogated her. She said that she didn't remembered Misaki nor being the main role Maxzinger movie, claiming that she had a role in a almost 80 movies at the same time and only her agents could remember them. The team also found a suspicious book that once restored revealed to be the most unusual book ever seen by them: The book was named "Chronicles of WPE police, Volume 3" and the cover featured the crime scene from "Opressed Weddings" case. Aleksey analyzed the book and excited, he told the team that the book was wrote by Daian Yuong, a shady and secret writer who writes of top-secret matters not known by the society. Aleksey claimed that Daian always stays out of the press and she always sneaks and gets classfied information to turn her into novels, being loved by many fans. The team interrogated Daian and she was excited to meet the player. Daian told her that she loved the player's adventures and told him that together, they could solve a lot of crimes. However, Carmen denied her help and finned her for sneaking on classfied information of the WPE to make her books. During the chapter end the team was still shocked about how Daian spied them...until Aleksey came and told them that he found out that Misaki was had a gun fight at a Karate temple. During chapter 2, Aleksey claimed that he found a surveillance video of Misaki pointing a gun to someone in a Karate temple. The team searched the temple and talked with the young sensei of the temple, Brett Willis saying that he was a friend of Misaki and always trained her at the temple. The team managed to find the surveillance camera and the video showed the following: Misaki was shown pointing a gun to a guy with a fox mask, arguing with him about leaving her. Then, the masked person sprays a gas on Misaki, making Misaki to faint. The team knew that the masked person could only be the killer. The team also returned to the cosplay con and they talked to an Otaku Girl named Ryuko Harajuku who was an obsessed but calm Manga fanatic who recently became a fan of Maxzinger. The team also found some papers belonging to Daian, who still asked the team to work with her but they rejected again. The team also found a video of Misaki and Hirominjuneauh Clarky arguing. Clarky furiously claimed that she argued with Misaki because Misaki wanted her to stop being a sex-addict and an alcoholic. Clarky, crying, told them that since she was a very wanted star, a lot of pressure falls into her and that lifestyle helped her to stop being depressed. During the chapter end Aleksey told to the team that the masked guy from the video returned to the temple. During chapter 3 the team investigated the temple and they found the pistol that Misaki used. Once analyzed by Danna (The new weapons analyzer) revealed to belong to Iwata, the Maxzinger toys CEO. He told to the team that he did not knew that Misaki borrowed his pistol but he told to them that Misaki was indeed acting strange. Brett Willis told them the same after talking to him again, saying that Misaki felt that someone stalked her. On the other side, Ryuko the Otaku girl revealed to make a protesting fan group, saying that they hated what Misaki was doing to the movie. After all these twists the team managed to find the killer. Clarky was found to be the killer. She revealed that she indeed killed Misaki because she entered in a heavy depression after her fight with Misaki. Clarky did not wanted her alcoholism and romantic life to end, since that was the only thing that made her beat the depression that caused being a big movie star. Due to her mental state, she was sentenced to 25 years in jail, however, Clarky claimed that she never fought her with a fox mask. Clarky only said that she found Misaki, unconscious in her house, thus Clarky killed her more easily. During Post-Investigation, Chief Zhou reached the player and congratulated him for his work. After this, she revealed that she joined an spy organization named Jassad. Zhou revealed that Jassad believed that there was an evil world-wide organization that were turning the police chiefs, evil, and that organization was at Central Asia. The team knew that various chiefs and police cops bretrayed the player in his previous cities. Lin Lin, who was now working as the team's secretary part-time, decided to help. After investigating a lot, the team managed to find that Dourne was at Tokyo before and the team retrieved a blacklight letter to him, tempting him to do all the bad things that he did at Oceania with the Oceanic Gang. The letter was signed by "The Oriental Badge" and Chief Zhou revealed that "The Oriental Badge" was a big asian group of organized crime and Jassad was suspecting that organization was turning the police chiefs to be evil in the whole world, however they needed to investigate more. Once ending the investigation, the team searched the temple again and confirmed that the masked man was not Clarky. But, who was the masked man? and what ties he had with Misaki?, that was a question the team needed to solve later. After the chapter end the Chief Zhou ordered the player to keep the investigation of the Oriental Badge in Seoul, South Korea.